


please stay.

by yum3no



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AKJFNBAIUFHAU, Angst, Arguing, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Songfic, argument, kurapika-centric, leorio is about to cry, leorio wants kurapika to stay, they r in love ok shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yum3no/pseuds/yum3no
Summary: leorio wants kurapika to stay. he is begging and pleading for kurapika to stay; one more night or until the rest of time.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	please stay.

**Author's Note:**

> song is "bubble gum" by clairo

having stopped by to see leorio, kurapika knew what the consequences would be. they were the same every time. it was their routine; their game. he stayed for a few days, then left. he knew every minute spent with him, he would regret more and more. because every minute, he got more and more attached. every time, he wanted to stay more and more. 

_sorry i didn’t kiss you_

_but it’s obvious i wanted to_

he stared at leorio’s lips as they moved, already halfway out the door. he didn’t know what he was saying. he was shouting. he was angry. if kurapika had to take a wild guess, leorio didn’t want him to leave. this wouldn’t be the first time. every time as kurapika departed, leorio begged. begged for him to stay one more night, if not forever. it was part of their routine.

_bubble gum down my throat_

_and it’s a curse_

if it were anyone else, kurapika would have left and never looked back. but there was something special between him and leorio. late night kisses, touching under the covers, hand holding behind their backs; leorio was special. they were special.

_but my luck couldn't get any worse_

he doesn't want to give up what he has with leorio. he knows it's selfish, but god, he just wants leorio to wait. he can't stand the thought of losing leorio, but he is well aware of what needs to be done in order to achieve his end goal. 

he looks at leorio's face.

god, that face. leorio looks so tired. he looks so defeated. he's exhausted because he has to put up with kurapika's shit. kurapika wishes he wouldn't be sad. he wishes that leorio would be angry. he wants leorio to curse and yell and throw things rather than stand there and plead. maybe then, leaving would be easier. maybe then, he won't wallow in lonliness and guilt for months, because the last time he saw leorio, he looked like a kicked puppy. maybe if leorio was angry, then kurapika would be angry too.

_cause i swallowed the bubble gum_

_oh, and these seven years will be pretty dumb_

how long will this go on? how many times will leorio have to beg and shout before kurapika leaves for good, or gives in and stays? staying sounded nice. staying was a dream. but it wasn’t his priority, so it will have to stay a dream. what they had- it just got in the way. he can’t.

_you look so nice in your shirt_

_it’s sad because it just hurts._

he stared at leorio, admiring as he thought about what they’ve gone through and if they will continue their routine. he loves leorio. he knows it. leorio loves him. leorio has made it abundantly clear that he loves him- in a way that breaks kurapika's heart. he acts like every time he sees kurapika, it’ll be the last. every time he kisses him, it’ll be the last. he can’t ignore that whenever leorio’s lips are on his body, they move like they’re begging him to stay. like they're saying the word _please_ , over and over again, hoping it'll change kurapika's mind.

_“i’d do anything for you,_

_but would you do that for me, too?”_

leorio's words snap kurapika out of his trance. leorio's words aren't angry. he isn't lecturing him. leorio says them loudly to force them into kurapika's head, but kurapika knows that tone all too well. he's begging. he's begging for him to stay so they can continue this little game they play. leorio is the glue that keeps them together, and kurapika's that one part that just keeps peeling no matter what.

he reflects on all the things leorio has done for him. leorio _stays_. when kurapika needs him, he stays. on the rare occasion they get to see each other. they get to feel each other. they get to be together. leorio stays. kurapika is always the one to leave. the one to break what they so enjoyed time and time again. and he hates that.

_cause i swallowed the bubblegum_

_oh, these seven years will be pretty dumb._

he needs to leave. he needs to leave this all behind. he can’t keep doing this. as much as he wants to sleep in leorio’s arms every night, he can’t. as much as he wants to kiss him like he’s saying goodbye every time, he can’t. as much as he wants leorio to hold him and tell him everything is okay, he can’t. he can't continue to play this game with leorio where nobody walks away a winner.

_pink flowers grow from my skin_

_pepto bismol veins and i grin_

“i can’t.” kurapika says, and says goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> HIAFHUOAEHF i wrote this in 10 minutes in a hot car. i have not written in over a year. kudos + comments appriciated ^^


End file.
